Counter-Strike: Source patches
This is a collection of the various changes and additions to post-release Counter-Strike: Source August 09, 2004 * Start of pre-loading to Cyber Cafes August 11, 2004 * Released for play at cyber cafés August 13, 2004 * Improved Steam behavior for listen servers behind a NAT device * Improved load behavior before content is ready * Eliminated grenade jumping * Optimized network message August 18, 2004 * Added new benchmark level * Added command "net_start" to start networking without loading map * Improved bullet penetration code * Improved upper body player animation at low framerates * Improved dedicated server behavior on level change * Improved sniper scope zoom sound behavior * Improved weapon sounds * Improved weapon v_models * Improved shadow behavior in de_dust tunnel * Improved setmode antialiasing behavior in dx8 * Improved selected weapon sound behavior * Addressed players flickering in de_dust tunnel * Addressed sound stuttering behavior * Addressed bomb target overlays flickering * Increased blast impact on ragdolls * Eliminated delay when someone can pick up a tossed weapon * Updated de_dust August 19, 2004 * Improved server changelevel behavior * Improved behavior of full servers * Improved "say" behavior on servers * Addressed SetMode() issues * Addressed "Invalid property: DT_BaseAnimating" issues * Can now create windowed modes at the same size as the desktop * Changed sv_pausable default to 0 * Improved command line parsing * Improved change team binding * Improved centerprint ID behavior * Disallowed command "overview_mode" if not in observer mode August 20, 2004 * Optimal refresh rate is now autodetected from the list of available modes * Fixed bug where multiple terrorists could purchase C4 * Fixed "bad net addr" error when joining a game after running a listen server * Fixed sprays not working correctly * Addressed crash caused by loading incorrect serverbrowser files * Addressed flickering overlay textures on some video cards * Addressed ground texture clipping in de_dust * Limited sprays to 128 by 128 pixels August 23, 2004 * Fixed players being able to trigger a screen shake on other players * Fixed Shift-F1 debug panel being accessible when cheats are disabled * Fixed server browser not being displayed * Improved refresh rate selection behavior August 28, 2004 * Fixed crash (memory exception error) caused by physics props August 31, 2004 * Improved consistency of hitboxes between the server and client * Fixed glows showing through map geometry * Fixed grenades getting stuck in props * Fixed rendering errors with DX8 and anti-aliasing * Fixed playerlist in-game UI: will now properly display players * Fixed skywalking exploit on De_Dust * Fixed alt-tab video corruption bugs * Fixed player hovering over ground on round restart * Fixed reload animation bugs on AWP and Scout * Updated scoreboard to display 32+ player games properly * Updated weapon sounds * Updated weapon model textures * Updated player hand texture * Reduced effectiveness of flashbangs behind the player * Added Friends list to in-game UI * Added sv_password for servers October 19, 2004 * Fixed %n exploit crash * Fixed smoke grenade stacking with repeating sounds * Fixed smoke grenades getting stuck in cracks and never detonating October 22, 2004 * Fixed various name changing exploit crashes November 30, 2004 * HTTP and non-HTTP map auto downloading functionality * Enhanced dedicated server logging capabilities * Various tweaks and fixes December 15, 2004 * Added map: de_prodigy * Improved player movement against walls * Improved choppy player movement when bouncing down slopes * Purchase icon for defuser is shown * Physics prop avoidance is scaled by the object's mass * Detail prop fade distance can be controlled on a per-map basis with env_detail_controller * Spectator GUI last mode is saved * Added spectate player by name * Grenades, weapons, etc splash when they land in water * Frag grenade deafness is delayed so the explosion is heard * Fixed viewmodel lag * Added consistency checking player model bounds * Weapon reloads finish when the round restarts * Autobuy and rebuy trigger a reload if you don't buy a primary weapon * Rebuy doesn't drop pistols the player has picked up * Dropped weapon ammo isn't lost if the player has another weapon using that ammo * Re-added hostage hint messages * Smoke grenade canisters fade out and are removed when smoke is dense * Breakable glass is blown outward proportional to the damage recieved * Soundscapes update for observers * Fixed not being able to attach to ladder tops * Misc fixes to spray import January 17, 2005 * Added Counter-Strike bots. For a more detailed description, click here. * Added new bomb defusal map de_tides. * Updated version of de_cbble to allow bots to navigate ladders. * Updated version of de_dust2 to allow 40 players. * Optimization to the way that dynamic props are checked. On higher end CPUs, this can result in more than a 5% total frame rate increase. * Weapon models are now checked at startup to make sure they are within limits for size. * Added “motdfile” cvar, which sets the filename for the message of the day on the server.Bug fixes * Fixed a bug that would allow a player to throw two flashbangs at once. * Fixed bug where players would get twice the normal money at the start of a round. * Updated version of cs_office. Fixes minor issue with projector. February 24, 2005 * New hostage resuce map cs_compound * Added Source version of de_train * Upgraded version of the CT player model * Location names are shown in radio/team chat, and under the radar * Server tickrate can be specified with -tickrate * Added radio command aliases * Added mp_humanteam cvar | ct | t (forces human players onto specified team – useful for humans vs bots) * Added new “match” mode for bot_quota -- If bot_quota_mode = “match”, bot count = (human count) * bot_quota * Bots no longer automatically follow humans (bot_auto_follow now defaults to 0) * Bots are balanced before humans with mp_autoteambalance * Bots can open simple +use doors * Bots change their names to match the prefix when bot_prefix changes * Several improvements to bot behavior when paths become blocked -- solves problems specific to cs_havana * Bots won’t throw grenades if something is blocking their throw * Bots are better at only breaking objects that are in their way * Fixed bug where a bot occasionally “dithered” rapidly between two or more targets without firing * bot_kick and bot_kill console commands use the bot's base name without the bot_prefix * de_piranesi - bots avoid the breakable crates better. * A bomb exploding just as the round restarts no longer kills players at the start of the next round * Grenades being thrown when the player dies no longer disappear * Increased mp_limitteams bounds to 0-30, where 0 will disable this functionality * Players’ arms and hands can be hit by bullets now * Target ID font is proportional, and it doesn't become resize incorrectly after a resolution change * Overviews don't show player locations when mp_fadetoblack is on * Players with spaces in their names can be selected in the spectator GUI * Observers can change their name at round restart * Throwing a grenade right at round restart no longer results in holding a “ghost” grenade viewmodel at respawn March 09, 2005 Bug fixes * Fixed an issue which was affecting player movement prediction * Stopped players on de_dust2 being able to hide inside of rocks * Added clipbrushes to de_train to prevent players from reaching certain areas * Enabled bots to navigate their way out of the carts in cs_compound March 23, 2005 Changes/Additions * Added buy favorite system * Added location names to voice chatBug fixes * Soundscape files will be loaded properly for custom maps * Fixed tinnitus effect for HE grenades playing twice * Fixed the Five-Seven's price not matching the value in the buy menu * Fixed case where money and chat HUD icons sometimes being the wrong color at round start * Target IDs will no longer show when mp_fadetoblack is active * When mp_humanteam is active human teams will be allowed to spectate * The "hostage" field of the "hostage_rescued" event is filled in correctly * Equipping the silencer is canceled if the player switches weapons * Fixed problems with the hostage shack door in cs_compound * Fixed "Hostage Rescue Zone" not showing up properly in chat and under the radar * Players can only change their names once every 10 seconds, with a max of 5 times every 10 minutes * "Enemy Spotted" hint text doesn't show for players behind smoke clouds * Flashbang effect can't be reduced by hitting escape or turning off the HUD March 25, 2005 ''' Bug fixes * Fixed crash when turning on the budget panel in Counter-Strike: Source. '''April 05, 2005 Changes/Additions * Enabled support for SourceTV * Improved map overview support * The message of the day file is now required to be in the main game directory * Death notices are no longer displayed while blind * Bots immediately change their names to match the bot_prefix when it changes * Bots join dedicated servers immediately if the bot_quota is nonzero * Added mp_logdetail at the request of server administrators * Player sprays now persist through round restarts. The number of rounds a spray survives is determined by r_spray_lifetime * Added sv_visiblemaxplayersBug fixes * Fixed a rare bug that caused some bullet impacts to be counted twice * Fixed an issue with player names being out of sync with the server * Fixed “purple checkerboard” problem for Message of the Day scrollbars * Fixed some localization issues related to player chat * Death notices retain the correct team color even if the player quickly changes teams * Fixed bug where bots would repeatedly fail to join with an invalid Steam ID * Fixed a bug causing the first message from a plug-in message to be colored incorrectly April 13, 2005 Bug fixes * fixed incorrect player names appearing in the scoreboard. May 12, 2005 ' Changes/Additions * New map: de_inferno * New map: de_port * C4 red flash displays properly if the bomb is planted under water now * C4 explosion damage is no longer affected by water * When a map is loaded, an associated .cfg file is automatically evaluated. This cfg file must be located in the cstrike/maps/cfg folder and be named .cfg. For instance, the file cstrike/maps/cfg/de_dust.cfg will be evaluated when the map de_dust is loaded. This is useful for per-map rules, bot rosters, etc. * Added new route to roof of hostage shack in cs_compound, and improved bot navigation in the map * Players must now target another player for at least a half second before the player ID text hint shows up * Grates/chain link fences no longer affect bullets * Counter-Strike player ragdolls are now affected by ragdoll magnets * Bots no longer attack enemies that are very far away unless they have a sniper rifle, or the enemies are shooting at them. Instead, they track the enemy and move to a better attack position * Bots understand +use doors now and will pause to open a door before continuing through it on their way to whatever they were doing * Bots use less CPU now, especially when in combat with far away enemies * Extended the syntax of the bot_add, bot_kick, and bot_kill commands to also accept "t" or "ct" arguments. * Updated Counter-Terrorists player model with new headgear and color schemeBug fixes * Fixed a bot crash caused by finding too many hiding spots in a region * Fixed bug where bots would stop and become unresponsive if they wanted to hide in an area with no hiding spots * Improved bot navigation on the windows and ledges of cs_italy * Fixed recording value of cl_interp in demo files and restore value during playback '''May 19, 2005 ' Changes/Additions * Made the radio menu more responsive * When bullets hit grates and chain-link fences they play the appropriate effects * Bots will not join or leave during the round when bot_quota_mode is "match" or "fill" * Improved bot ladder usage * Bullet decals are now scaled based on distance, to make them more visible at long rangeBug fixes * Fixed bots filling a server and preventing players from joining after round change '''July 06, 2005 Changes/Additions * New Source remake of classic Counter-Strike map cs_assault * New "Phoenix Connection" Terrorist model (replaces existing model) * Walk/run cycles now include whole-body motion * Players automatically raise their weapon and aim through the sights when they stop to fire * Weapon-specific reload animations with removable ammo clips added * Shotgun reloads animate each individual shell reload * Shotgun reloads animate each individual shell reload * Added upper-body recoil animations for shotguns and AWP * New grenade throw and knife animations * Added item_nvgs and item_ * Spectator UI now resizes controls to account for long map names * A notification is now displayed to all players when auto-balancing teams * Added message for players who try to defuse the bomb while another player is already doing so * Can no longer stab with the knife while defusing or during freeze time at the start of a round * Player count in dedicated server interface now includes bots * Dedicated servers can now use the "timeleft" command * Bots can use sloped ladders now * Bots open +use doors better * Bots don't think they're stuck when hiding * Bots using knives can break breakables while pursuing enemies nowBug fixes * Dedicated servers no longer crash when setting "name" via the console * Fixed bug that would occasionally make player weapons disappear * Low-violence death animations no longer float if the player dies while in the air * Fixed view jitter caused by prediction errors when near physics objects * Spectators now hear weapon pickup sounds * Armor is now given with game_player_equip * Extra pistol ammo no longer given at round restart * Weaker flashbangs effects no longer cancel out stronger ones * Fixed bug that casued hostage scenario HUD icon showing 1 hostage left when all were rescued or dead * game_player_equip removes player equipment before adding new items July 13, 2005 ''' Changes/Additions * Made the new Terrorist model leanerBug fixes * Fixed model's feet sliding while running * Fixed model scale problem resulting in under-sized players '''July 20, 2005 Changes/Additions * Optimized game to lower CPU usage August 10, 2005 Changes/Additions * Added validation of custom player model and weapon materials. Custom materials must be VertexLitGeneric with only $baseTexture and $bumpmap variables definedBug fixes * Fixed "not logged in" error not displaying properly October 03, 2005 Bug fixes * Fixed loading error when trying to debug Source MODs using the SDK * Fixed a startup crash in Windows 98 December 01, 2005 ' Changes/Additions * Added de_nuke with High Dynamic Range (HDR) lighting * The Bomb (C4) can no longer be planted on breakables, movable physics props, or other players * Fixed problem where players were not always “grabbing onto” ladders that were approached from above * Crouching while traversing a ladder reduces the player’s speed (matches CS 1.6 behavior) * Improved door logic to prevent doors from opening into the player using them * View-smoothing is now done when going down stairs as well as up * Bomb-related sounds play for everyone correctly now (not just the bomb-planter) * First-person spectators are blinded and deafened just like the person they are observing * Exposed VIP player index to plugins/mods * Added "mp_disable_autokick Bug fixes * Fixed incorrect bullet penetration calculation through concrete+grate materials * Fixed changeteam exploit * Fixed DX7 early prop fade-out * Fixed rare player animation issue while holding grenades * Fixed apparent lockup/hang due to the disconnect dialog showing up over the quit menu and hiding it * Fixed crash when shooting explosive objects that would result in the shooter’s immediate death * Opening the buy menu and equipment menu on the same frame no longer leaves the buy menu in a bad state * DEagle no longer always plays deploy animation when starting to spectate its owner * Non-localized HintText displays correctly again * “soundscape_flush” no longer forgets about soundscape entities '''December 19, 2005 ' Changes/Additions * Added G.I.G.N and Guerilla player models * Sniper rifles that are in the process of zooming in don't get the zoomed-in accuracy bonus * Fixed crosshairs when running in a widescreen aspect ratio * Added a 'nextlevel' server side command to force intermission and a switch to the specified map after the current round * Fixed bug where players were able to throw grenades through thin walls * Added a server message for teammate attacks * Fixed buy menu not having mouse focus * Fixed buy menu re-opening when you try to close it. * Fixed centerprint panel and frames per second panel not resizing correctly after a resolution change. * '&' chars in player names show in the scoreboard and spectator UI * In-eye spectators see punch angles * Fixed bots thinking they are still on a higher nav area when they fall off * Added nav area ID to the bot debug prints * Extended the bot_add*, bot_kick, and bot_kill commands to accept skill (easy, normal, hard, expert) and/or weapon preference (sniper, shotgun, etc) arguments. For example, typing ‘bot_add_ct expert” will add a random bot of ‘expert’ difficulty to the CT team. * Added difficulty, weaponclass, and skill modifiers to the bot_prefix string * Navigation mesh editing - raising/lowering corners correctly snaps adjacent corners to the same height '''January 18, 2006 Changes/Additions * Added cs_militia with High Dynamic Range (HDR) lighting * Hostages can open doors and step up onto ledges/stairs now * Hostages and Bots obey NAV_MESH_NO_HOSTAGESBug fixes * Fixed player name crash exploit * Fixed rare visibility issue near portals such as doorways and windows * Fixed a bug that occasionally resulted in doors becoming stuck closed * Fixed animation issue with shotgun reloads interrupting fire animations * Fixed bug where footsteps sometimes sounded for crouched players on stairs or slopes (they no longer do) * Fixed buy menu locking up if keypad Enter is bound to "buymenu" * Detail props sway in the breeze now * Underwater observers no longer play drowning damage sounds January 31, 2006 Bug fixes * The grasses and shrubs in cs_compound and de_port have been restored to their original state March 01, 2006 Changes/Additions * Added Leet and SAS player modelsBug fixes * Fixed players being able to run up very steep slopes for short distances * Fixed low-violence models not animating properly April 12, 2006 Changes/Additions * Added HDR lighting to de_dust * Added GSG9 and Arctic player models * Improved lag compensation * Unified client and server player anims * Bot navigation files on disk are preferred over nav files embedded in bsps * Bots can use drop-down ladders April 19, 2006 Changes/Additions * Added a workaround for linux servers sometimes being frozen after changelevel * Linux dedicated server -condebug captures all console output now * Fixed an exploit in when joining a team that could spawn live spectators * Removed FCVAR_ARCHIVE from cl_minmodelsBug fixes * Fixed mp3 player advancing more than 1 song during level transitions * Fixed long really long game directories not being able to upload game statistics. * Fixed listen server host not being able to hear sounds from bsp .zip files * Fixed demo smoother not being able to select samples in certain demo files * Fixed partial-HDR exploit in DX7 allowing wireframe materials References * http://store.steampowered.com/news/search/?term=Counter-Strike%3A+Source+Beta+Update * http://www.steampowered.com/platform/update_history/Counter-Strike%20Source.html * http://www.steampowered.com/platform/update_history/index.php?id=240